iGo To Florida
by zsa2127
Summary: The iCarly gang head down to Florida for the summer. But what they find is more than unexpected. Seddie!
1. Leaving

**Ok, this whole story (well, maybe excluding a few chapters) is written in Carly's point of view. I don't usually write for anything besides Maximum Ride, so let's see how it'll turn out.**

"Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself, stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be, I think you better leave; it's not safe in here, I feel a weakness coming on..." Sang my alarm clock. I groaned and shoved the pillow tighter around my head.

"Your clock needs to shut up." Sam mumbled from deep inside her sleeping bag.

"Then turn it off." I answered, looking at it. 6:30 am, it read. I sighed again, not ready to face people this early in the morning.

Sam threw her scooby-doo pillow across the room, hitting the clock square on the 'snooze' button. I lay there for a second, thinking about how awesome I thought this summer would be, until I heard Spencer's voice shout from downstairs.

"Sam-aaamy!! Car-lllay!!" He sang, his off tone voice rattling my eardrums. "Hurry up-aaay!!"

I sat up, and untangled myself from my pink paisley sheets. "Get up, Sam." I tossed the pillow that murdered the clock on her head. "We leave for the airport in like...20 minutes."

"Buaskrgi." Sam grumbled from inside her comforter-cocoon.

"Huh?"

"I'm up. Toss me that comb, would ya?" Sam expertly put her hair up in that signature half-up half-down hair style.

--

"Freddie!" I pounded on his door.

"Fredward-di-erd!" Sam accompanied me, kicking the wall.

"In a sec!" Freddie's voice came stifled from inside the room, and I could hear his mom crying in the back ground. In less than a second, Freddie appeared, his cheeks smothered in red lipstick.

"No!" Wailed his mother. "At least let me have two minutes before you tear my son away from me! Freddie! What am I going to do without you?!"

"I'll be back before you know it. Bye, mom!" Freddie rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"What? Your mom's gonna miss her precious little daughter to much?" Sam's eyes were alight with fresh insults. Freddie glared at her, then turned to me.

"When does our plane for Florida leave?" He asked, desperate to get away from Sam.

"Um..couple hours. So we better get going." I tugged my suitcase along behind me, heading down for the lobby.

"Hey you guys! I got us a cab right in front! Load up your bags and junk and I'll be down in a minute." Spencer said, bounding back up the stairs. "I forgot something!"

--

I loaded up our luggage in the trunk of the taxi. It was a long drive down to the airport, so I grabbed my ipod out of my purse and shut the trunk door. "Everybody in!" I said, ushering my friends into the car.

We all sat in the back, Freddie on one side, Sam in the middle, and me on the other side. Spencer sat up next to the cab driver, who to my dislike, smelled vaguely of moldy cheese and very strong aftershave.

"I got presents for you guys. It's like, a last-summer-before-high-school present. No need to thank me." Spencer smiled wildly and handed us the gifts.

"Digital cameras? No way!" Sam yelled, snapping a picture of Spencer's insanely glad face.

"I love it! Thank you so much, Spence!" I kissed his forehead. "But how did you get the money..."

"Dad. He said you guys deserved it. I even had them customized for you..." He pointed to the front of the camera.

Mine was silver, Sam's was blue, and Freddie's was black. The whole ride there we shot pictures of each other, and then I noticed Sam's eyes were fluttering closed. Her head fell onto Freddie's shoulder, and she started snoring lightly. I looked up at Freddie, half expecting him to groan in disgust and push her head off. But he just sat there, smiling down on her, and patted her hair. I turned the flash off, so it wouldn't make a noise, and clicked the "take picture" button. I knew Sam would kill me for it, but I just couldn't resist. This was the start of an amazing summer.


	2. Sarcastic?

**Hey fellow fanfiction-ers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been in Dallas for this big soccer tournament. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

"Where are you sitting, Carls?" Sam asked, holding up her plane ticket as we boarded our flight. I hated going through the tunnels to get to the plane. It just freaked me out to know that we were free standing above rock hard concrete. I shuddered and looked at my boarding pass.

"Um...GA1.You?"

"CR3. Dude, that's not even close to you!" She turned to Freddie, desperate to find out if she would be stuck with him the entire flight to Florida. "Freddie what does your ticket say?"

"CR2." He replied, fumbling around in his carry-on bag for something.

"Oh..." Sam sighed, gave me a look of despair and turned to find her seat.

--

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked Spencer, when I discovered he had seat GA2.

He smiled wildly, showing his large white teeth. "Yeah, sort of. I saw them in the cab...I thought it'd be interesting."

I nodded, understanding Spencer's point completely. It would be interesting to see how Freddie and Sam would deal with each other for ten hours straight.

"So...do you think he likes her?" I plopped myself down in the window seat, taking my cell phone out of my bag.

"Well, from what he's told me he doesn't like you anymore." Spencer put his headphones in his ears and turned the volume up on his ipod. "And he talks about Sam a lot. A lot, a lot."

"Oh." I said. I sat there, stunned a bit. I mean, it was great that Freddie was finally getting over me, but I kinda liked him having a crush on me. No, I wasn't jealous of Sam...it would just take some getting used to.

--

"Ohmigosh it's so pretty!" Sam said, running up to the hotel door. "They even have a doorman!"

Freddie laughed, pulling his luggage behind him. "Sam you spaz."

The doorman opened the door for Sam and tipped his hat as he led her in.

"Oh yeah. I could get used to this." Sam put her bag on a trolley and headed towards the elevator.

--

"Ok, guys." Spencer said excitedly, handing me a room key. "Carly and Sam have room 213. Freddie and I have 304." He wagged his finger in Sam's face. "I'm expecting you to be good, ok? I won't be down there most of the time. So watch each other!" He pointed back and forth between Sam and I.

"I promise I won't burn the hotel down." I giggled, holding up my right hand. "Sam?"

"Maybe. Does this place have breakfast?" She rubbed her stomach and groaned. "I hate airplane food."

The elevator dinged, and Sam and I grabbed our stuff and stepped out onto the second floor. It smelled like fresh soap and sea salt. I breathed in and coughed. Wow, Florida didn't smell so good.

"Get your swim suits on and meet us in the lobby! It's beach tiiiiiiime!" We heard Spencer's voice drown out as the elevator sped upwards.

"Alright then, Carls. Lets go find this room and then party it up!" Sam grabbed the hotel key. "213. Hah, it sounds haunted."

"So how was the plane ride with Freddie?" I asked, throwing random contents of my suitcase into drawers.

"Um...fine, I guess." Sam mumbled. I looked over at her and saw that her face was blood red.

"Are you blushing?" I gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Now shut up. Where's my bathing suit?" Sam rummaged around, trying her best to avoid the subject.

"You know your going to have to tell me sooner or later." I sang, lathering my arm with sun block. She stopped looking through her clothes, blushed some more, and then turned to me.

"Ok. He got freaked when we took off so he held my hand. Then I fell asleep on his shoulder again, and when I woke up the attendant person messed up our lunch orders so we had to share. Happy?" I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Freddie doesn't like me anymore." I stated bluntly, hoping she'd catch on.

"What? But he always loved you. It was like Creddie forever...sorta. Except for the fact that you didn't like him. How do you know?"

"Spencer told me. He also told me that Freddie likes someone else."

"Woah, baby. Who? Do I know her?"

I noticed that she almost whispered that last phrase, and her left hand had formed a tight fist. "Yeah. You know her." I tossed the sun block onto her bed. "You know her real well." I added under my breath.

I put on my two piece, which was pink and had white peace signs tattooed all over the top and bottom. Sam's was white and black checkerboard, with a limp green bow at the side of her hip. When we got down to the lobby, Freddie and Spencer were already sitting on the couch, deeply engrossed in the soccer game that was playing on the television.

"Hey guys." I said, putting my sunglasses on top of my head.

"Hey." Freddie glanced at us quickly, looked back at the tv, and then turned to us again with his eyes wider than wide. I followed his gaze...Sam. I smiled and stepped back.

Sam stood there awkwardly, trying to rub the last of the sun block into her neck. Freddie stared, half-smiling half-insane.

"Admit it Freddie, you think Sam looks hot!" I grinned. Sam gave me a quick death stare and then wrapped her towel around her waist.

"Yeah...definitely." Freddie managed to get out, his eyes still glued to Sam.

Sam wheeled around and stared at our tech-producer. "What?"

"I...I was being, uh, s-sar-sarcastic." Freddie looked down. I watched as his face flushed with embarrassment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spencer grinning like mad.

"Ok boy and girls!" Spencer stood up and clapped his hands, drawing my attention away from rosy Freddie and embarrassed Sam. "Let's go to the beach!"

**I know, that was really long, and I'm sorry for that. But please review! No flames! The next chapter, which I've actually already drafted, has TONS more Seddie in it. It's summer for me now, so I'll have updates a bit quicker than normal. Hope you liked chapter two!**


	3. Um

**Chapter 3!! Sorry for the wait, I was at the beach! Either way, here it is!**

"So are we taking a cab, walking, catching the tourist bus or what?" Sam asked. We were standing outside the hotel, in the place where the cars drive up and people put their luggage on the trolleys. My sunglasses caused everything to look a bit dark, but I could tell that the sky was the perfect shade of blue.

"Well, we could always walk, seeing that the beach is right... there!" Spencer turned around and pointed straight ahead. He was right. The beach was right in front of our faces, beckoning us to come forward.

"Yup. Let's catch a cab." Sam held her arm up in the air, snapping for a yellow car.

I laughed. "C'mon, Sam. It's right there, like..." I mentally measured the distance between the hotel and the warm sand. "50 feet away."

"50 feet of wasted tanning energy." Sam grumbled, but followed Spencer anyway.

--

We stepped onto the golden dunes, and I grinned. I loved Florida so much better than Seattle. There were beaches here. Warm beaches, with hot guys, henna tattoos, and good seafood. I set my green towel down on the sand, and watched Spencer put up the umbrella. I could taste the salt in the air. There were seagulls flying over the ocean, and a plane carrying a banner that read "SKIM BOARDS- 3.99 AT TYCOON BEACH SUPPLIES!"

"Carly!" Freddie yelled, snapping my attention away from the sky. "You comin' in or what?"

I glanced at Sam, who was laid out on her towel, listening to Freddie's ipod. "Coming!" I shouted, and ran into the water.

The water was warm by the time I reached Freddie. I grabbed a piece of seaweed and plunked it on his head, swimming away as fast as could. He laughed and splashed water at me, getting salt up my nose. Once my nostrils were de-saltified, I swam over to a sand bar and sat down.

"So what's this about you not liking me anymore, huh?" I asked, looking back out to shore.

"What? Who told you that?" Freddie said, trying to sound like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Spencer." I watched as Freddie flinched at the sound of Spencer's name. "Spencer!" I heard him whisper angrily.

"Is it true?"

"N-no way. I l-love you, Carly!" Freddie held up his hands in protest.

"Freddie."

"Ok." He sighed. "Listen. I...I don't really like you anymore. I mean, your still my best friend and everything, I just don't liiike you." He said, drawing out the 'I' in like, meaning he only liked me as a friend.

I nodded happily. "Um hum. So you like Sam." I stated, not even bothering to ask the obvious.

"No..." Color creeped up his face.

"Freddie."

"Carly."

"Fine!" I threw up my hands in frustration. I would never get a straight answer from this boy. "I'm going back to shore."

He nodded, and I swam back to Sam.

--

FREDDIE'S POV

I lay back on the sand bank, thinking about what Carly just said. _I don't like Sam, do I? _I sat up again, and looked back to where Sam lay on the beach. She was so pretty- her golden hair sprawled out behind her, her skin glistening from the shine of the sun, my ipod head phones in her ears... _my _ipod head phones? I had to ask her about that later. _I do like Sam. But I just wasn't ready for Carly to know that yet. After all, Sam was her best friend. And who knows what they talk about when I'm not around. It would be too awkward. Plus, Carly already knows some stuff. Stupid Spencer. Why did I have to tell him anything in the first place?_ Thoughts of Sam and Carly raced though my mind. I lay back in exhaustion. _Why does life have to be so complicating?_

"I...I think I've fallen in love with Sam Puckett." I whispered aloud. And I swear Carly looked up and smiled at me, even though she was a billion feet away.

--

"Having fun baking?" I asked, grabbing a towel from the basket Spencer had brought.

"Oh yeah. You should join us." Carly said, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, Fred-ums. I bet your pasty skin would somewhat decent with some color in it." Sam smiled, turning over on her back. I glanced at her, then turned to the hot dog cart thoughtfully.

"I'm hungry. Any one else want a hot dog?" I reached over and took some change out of the basket.

"You know me." Sam sat up, and shielded her eyes. "Where's Spencer?"

"He went for a run." Carly answered. "Can you just get me a Mocha Cola?"

"Sure." I counted the change in my hand, making sure I had enough, then turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming." Sam got up and dusted herself off, slipping some shorts over her bikini bottoms. I felt a pang in my stomach as she jogged over.

--

SAM'S POV

"I'm hungry. Any one else want a hot dog?" Freddie asked.

"You know me." I said, shielding my eyes from the blazing sun. "Where's Spencer?"

"He went for a run." Carly answered. "Can you just get me a Mocha Cola?"

"Sure." Freddie turned to leave. I watched, wondering why his swim suit looked so good on him, and then realized that he probably couldn't carry all that food by himself.

"Wait! I'm coming." I stood up and put on my shorts, and then jogged over to him, watching his face light up as I came to his side. I suppressed a smile, and then pinched his arm. "C'mon. I'll race ya."

We both dashed off, but then I slowed down, watching him reach the cart before me. Anything to make him feel a bit macho. He gave me a toothy smile as I strode up next to him.

"Wha' do I win?" He panted, resting his arms on his knees.

"The chance to buy me a hot dog and some peppy cola." I answered, giving his back a rewarding pat. "Please."

"Fair enough." He wiped his forehead and looked at the vendor. "Uh...two hot dogs, one peppy cola, and one punch."

"And a mocha cola!" I piped in, surprised that he'd forgotten Carly's order.

"Oh. Right. That too." He counted out 10.75, handing the vendor the money and grabbing the drinks. "Heads up, Sam!" He tossed the bottles to me, making his way over to the condiments. "Ketchup or mustard?"

"The works." I said, opening his punch and taking a swig. I watched as he loaded up onions and relish onto his food.

We walked back to Carly, and I noticed that he didn't even care that I had drank some of his punch. He just opened it and took a long glup.

"I drank some of that, you know." I decided to say.

"Oh. Um..ok." He unscrewed the top and drank some more, so I thought he didn't hear me.

"My spit is in your punch." I tried a more direct method. Maybe his small, seldom used mind couldn't comprehend big words.

He turned to me and grinned unexpectedly. My heart jumped a bit and I felt myself blush.

"And my spit is in your cola." He motioned to my drink, which I hadn't touched yet, but was already open.

"Gross!" I said, lunging for him. He ducked out of the way and laughed, dropping his empty hot dog wrapper into the trash. I dived at him again, knocking him to the ground. We both went tumbling down the sand dune, and we landed at the bottom, me ontop of him, both laughing hard. I stared at him. His face was so tiny...and squished...but for some reason I loved it. I smiled.

"I like your eyes." He whispered.

"Um..." I felt my face flush and I got up off of him, grabbing the drinks off the ground. _Um? I couldn't think of a more intelligent thing to say than um? Jeez, Sam. Get it together._ I thought. "Maybe Spencer's back." I shook my head, disgusted with myself, and went over to our spot on the beach.

**Wooh! Some Seddie! I switched up the point of views in this chapter, because I wanted you to know how Freddie really felt. Sam is still getting used to the fact that she might be in love with Freddie, so that's why I ended it with her as the narrator. Ok, I promise chapter four will be up soon! Please review (nicely)! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed already! You rock!**


	4. Bacon

**Hey everyone!! I flipped a coin to see which story I should update first (iCarly or Maximum Ride) and iCarly won 2 out of 3! So here's chapter 4!**

"Up and at 'em, Sam." I said, heading for the bathroom. "You don't wanna miss free breakfast."

"Ok." Sam mumbled and got up quickly, avoiding eye contact with me. Ever since yesterday at the beach, Sam's been acting a little weird. She was blushing like mad when she handed me my mocha cola, (which was very sandy and not cold at all) and she just waded into the water, not bothering to talk to me or wait for Freddie, who was slowly coming up the walk way. Freddie looked as if he wanted to puke, but his eyes were gleaming with some sort of unreadable happiness, like he'd just admitted something he'd never say aloud, and he didn't regret it.

"Where's my deodorant? Is this your eyeliner, Carls?" Sam said, but not in her usual snappy tone.

"Here." I tossed her the orange and poppy flower scented antiperspirant as she handed me the stick of black make up.

"Thanks."

We were ready to hit Orlando, me decked out in short jean shorts, and an orange cami over a white tee. Sam had on bright blue skimmers, a white cap sleeved shirt underneath a black poplin jacket. I grabbed my purse and sunglasses and headed towards the elevator.

"I hate the ruffles on your cami." Sam stated, motioning towards my shirt.

"What? They're not ruffles. They're...waves." I brushed my fingers against the decorative cloth.

"Ruffles. Rip 'em off." Sam said blankly.

"No! I will not just ruin a perf..."

"Another sun soaked season fades away...you have stolen my heart..." Sam's phone sand suddenly. She jammed her fingers into her pocket, seeming to know exactly who it was."

"Shut up, Chris Carrabba." She muttered and quickly snapped open the phone. "Hey." She said quietly, fingering the hem of her shirt. I moved closer to her, trying to figure out who the person on the other end was. I hated listening to one sided conversations. Sam laughed. "Ok, see ya later." And then she turned to me. "Spencer kinda flooded the guys room. Freddie said they'd be down later. Let's eat."

The elevator dinged, and we were on our way to continental breakfast heaven.

--

"Sam you don't really need that much bacon, do you?" I laughed, eyeing her plate which she had subconsciously loaded with seventeen strips of bacon. "Sam!" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Wh-What? Oh. Yeah, I'll put it back." Sam stared at her plate, grabbed another piece of fried meat off the tray and walked towards a table. I shook my head and followed her.

"Sam what's wrong? You seem kind of...out of it." I stabbed my eggs with my fork, and looked up at the blonde headed girl sitting across from me.

"I'm fine." Sam said, dazed. "What's wrong with you, Carly-o? No one ever puts ketchup on their eggs."

"What? You told me it tasted good two years ago! Sam?" I poked her shoulder with the fork. "Spill."

"I didn't spill anything. I don't even have a drink. That reminds me, I need some coffee." She got up and walked towards the drink station. I shook my head, and sighed.

"What's up, lil' sis?" I heard a voice say behind me. Spencer put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Spence. What happened in your room this morning?"

"Oh yeah. That was kinda my fault. Forgot to turn off the bath last night. Hah." He ran smoothed out his shirt. "I'm gonna go get some food."

"Ok." I turned to Freddie, who was standing behind me, smiling. "Morning, Benson."

"Good morning, Shay. Where's Sam?" He stood up on his tip toes and scanned the breakfast room.

"Getting coffee. Hey, Freddie, can I talk to you?" I motioned towards the seat in front of me.

"Sure. What's up?" He sat down, and stared at Sam's plate. "Wow. That kinda makes me wanna become a vegetarian." He pushed the plate off to the side and looked up at me. "Anyway."

"You know what's wrong with Sam?" I searched his face for an answer, but his expression was unreadable.

"Sam's the best." He sighed. "Um. I mean, no. Something's wrong?"

"I don't know. What did you two talk about yesterday...?" My voice trailed off as Sam came to our table.

"Hey, Freddie. Did you clean up everything?" She smiled at him, and pulled up another chair, not wanting him to move.

"Yeah. Our carpet is soaked, though. I'm going to get breakfast, ok?" He slid off his chair, and handed Sam the plate of bacon. "Um...here."

Sam took the plate and watched him leave. I smiled to myself. What did happen yesterday?

--

"Ok guys!" Spencer grinned. We were in the lobby, planning out our day. I sat on the couch in front of the television, Spencer next to me. Sam positioned herself across from the tv, and Freddie sat on the coffee table, wadding up a piece of paper and throwing it at Sam.

"How does Universal Studios sound?" Spencer leaned back on the couch, which I have to admit wasn't every soft, and rubbed his chin. "We could ride a few things, grab lunch, and then I heard of this really cool out door mall next to a lake and they said they're going to blow off fireworks above it around 9. Then I need to stop off at the grocery store and get some snacks and stuff. Dinner, of course, will be at the mall. Good?"

"Great." I nodded.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Awesome. Let's go." Freddie got up and stretched. Sam stood and brushed herself off, flipping her hair around her shoulders. "You look really pretty today, Sam."

She blushed and smiled up at Freddie. "Thanks." Spencer and I grinned at each other, and then we stepped out into the Florida sunshine.

**Hope you liked it! I picked the song "Stolen" By Dashboard Confessional, as Sam's ringtone because I thought it fit really well into to story line. This is my last update for a couple of weeks, because I'll be in Universal Studios myself! I'm hoping it'll give me some inspiration for what should happen to the gang. Anyway, please review! Thanks to everyone who already has!!**


	5. Autographs

**Hi!! On Monday I got back from Florida it was absolutely amazing! I rode the Hulk at least 15 times. Anyway, last night I went on a writing spree and popped out chapters 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10 of this fanfic! (I'm working on chapter seven right now) So here's chapter 5, and after at least 10 good reviews I'll post the next chap. Enjoy!**

We arrived in Universal Studios fairly quickly. The cab had dropped us off at the corner, so we just walked right in without paying any parking fines. Sam had fun using the moving walkways, and once we were at the gate we just had to decide which park to go to. Islands of Adventure or Universal Studios.

"I vote Islands!" Sam said, gazing up at the big green roller coaster in the distance. "I wanna ride the Hulk!"

"Islands."I said. "They have more water rides."

"Universal Studios!" Freddie held up his hand in voting. "Based on actual movies. Very cool!"

"Uuuuuniverssssal!" Spencer sang. "I like that spinning globe."

I laughed at Spencer's reasoning. "Ok, so let's spend the 1st half of the day at Islands, and then the second half at Universal, alright? To the baggage checkers!"

We entered the park, and automatically Sam ran towards the Hulk. We got in line and waited the long 45 minutes.

"Hey! It's Sam! From iCarly! OMG I LOVE your webshow!!" A little girl tugged on Sam's arm. "Hey! Sam! Can I have your autograph? Carly! Woah you're here too? I need a pen! Echo!" The little girl turned to the boy standing next to her. "Echo I need a pen! Where's that thing that Spiderman signed?"

I giggled. Its always a shock when some random person recognizes you from the internet. I forgot that we broadcasted to the entire world, not just out own living room computer.

"Echo! I need a pen please! Ohmigah Freddie's here too! And Spencer! Ahhh!!" The strange nine year old grabbed Spencer around the waist. "I LOVE YOU!" She shouted. "Thank you sooooo much for saving The Plain White T's lead singer- I can't remember his name right now-but they're my fave fave fave FAVORITE band ever! Your so awesome!"

Spencer laughed nervously. "Thanks...I think." Then he looked over at the boy behind her. "Is she ok?" He mouthed, tugging her off.

The boy nodded. "This is her normal stage. You should see her when she's excited."

"Oh?" Spencer said quizzically, quickly signing the girl's pad of paper.

The boy turned to me. "Sorry about that. My sister is a little...hyperactive sometimes. I'm Echo."

I looked over Echo. He was a bit taller than me, and had pale skin and jet black hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of blueish-purple, and were perfectly clear. His features were softer than expected, but his face was unusually exotic for someone living in Florida.

"Carly." I held out my hand, and he shook it. His grip was firm, and his skin was warm and soft.

"I know. Linnet never misses your webshow. Actually, your kind of like a legend in our household." He gazed down at me and smiled.

"Wow. I never thought we were that big. People in Orlando actually watch us." I watched as Echo laughed. His laugh was soft and sturdy, and seemed to just roll out of his mouth.

"Well, I don't know about that. We live in Seattle, actually. You go to Ridgeway, right?"

"Yeah," I breathed. Echo lived in Seattle! This wasn't real.

"I go to Brohmbacker Academy. You know, the school a couple miles down the street from yours?"

"Ah yes. The snooty rich boy school." I said, and then mentally hit myself for saying that out loud.

"Ouch." Echo laughed again. My spine tingled a bit. We talked until we reached the beginning of the line, and I figured out that he plays the base guitar, has one little sister, is single, his parents are divorced so he was there visiting his mom, he lives in Seattle with his dad most of the time, he wants to start his own band, and he has a dog named Forrest.

"So what's with the name Echo? I mean, it's really cool and I love it, but it's not that common." I asked, boarding the roller coaster and pulling my harness down.

"Most people ask that. It's Greek. My parents went to Greece for their honeymoon, and so when I was born they decided to name me something Greek, hence the uncommon 'Echo'." Echo pointed to himself proudly. "You really like it? Most people think it's weird."

"Well most people are weird. I love it. It suits you perfectly." I buckled myself in, and watched as Freddie and Sam took the seats next to us. Since there was only four to a row, Spencer was forced to is behind us with Linnet. After the ride ended Sam and Freddie came up to me.

"Who's the dude?" Sam asked, rubbing her head. "That roller coaster hurt my face."

"Guys, this is Echo. He lives in Seattle like us! But he goes to Brohmbacker." I beamed.

"Echo. I'm Freddie." Freddie held out his hand. Echo shook it politely.

"Sam." Sam said in monotone. "Sup."

Echo nodded in her direction. "Hey I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back." He turned and headed for the drink cart a few feet away.

"Can I have your autograph now, Carly?" Linnet held out a piece of paper.

"Sure, hun." I signed the notepad with a squiggly 'Carly Shay' and handed back to her.

"Freddie! I need yours now!" Linnet grinned.

"Hey how come he's next? Shouldn't the co-star be 2nd?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Face it, Sam. I'm much more important. People like me better because I'm not mean." Freddie said playfully. I guess Sam didn't hear the joke in his tone.

"What's that mean, dorkward?" She said, her voice filled with venom.

"You heard me." He joked again.

"What are you doing?" Sam's tone was getting sharper by the second.

"I'm just being myself."

"Well you suck." Sam stared stonily at him, not moving an inch.

Freddie looked taken back by this. He moved backwards, his mouth hanging halfway open. "I've...I've gotta go." He managed to get out, before running towards Spencer who was heading for the guy's bathroom. Linnet gave the pen to Sam, who signed the paper with 'SAM' in bold, capital letters. Echo came back and handed me a peppy cola.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing. You know, maybe I'll catch you later, ok? We need to get outta here for a while." I smiled at him, not wanting to leave, but knowing Sam needed me.

"Sure. Hey, call me." He scrawled his number on the autograph pad and ripped out the sheet, causing Linnet to cry out in protest. He handed it to me and kissed my hand, tipping an imaginary hat at Sam. I watched him go until he disappeared into the crowd, and then had to jog to catch up with my blonde headed best friend.

"What happened?" I asked, breathing hard. She had managed to get at least half a mile away.

"Nothing. Can we please just ride something?" She looked annoyed.

"Yeah. Dueling Dragons sounds fun. I'll be ice, you be fire?"

"Perfect." She ran ahead in the direction of the two roller coasters. We spent the rest of the day barley talking, and then met up with the guys for lunch in Suess Land, and then headed for Universal Studios. Spencer and I tried to start conversations, but they all ended with Sam muttering something nasty and Freddie shrinking lower into his seat.

Universal Studios was fun. I met up with Echo again, and he bought me a cookie at the Candy Shop. All 6 of us (including Linnet) rode various rides including the Mummy, Simpsons, Shrek 4-D, and Disaster until around 4pm, when Spencer said we had to go. The ride home was silent, but that was fine with me because my mind was off in some dream land with Echo.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I have some bad news...my laptop (which I write all my stories on, including chapters 6-10 of iCarly) is broken. My dad has to send out for some new parts so im hoping in about a week (maybe two) I can post something new. But thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me. I wish I could be one of those people who thanks everyone individually, but im too lazy, so I thank people like this!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! You guys are the most amazing people in the world, I swear. Anyway please don't kill me because of the delay...I'm really mad about it too. I'm just hoping that when we do get the new parts to my computer all my files will still be on it. Sorry again! I'll have something up ASAP. **

**xoxoxox**

**zsa**


	7. Beaches

**Chapter six! I've got my laptop back and running! I blocked chapters 6 and 7 together because I really didn't like how 7 ended and I kinda figured it would be better with a good chapter before it. Thanks for all the reviews you've sent in already! I really appreciate it!**

I woke up and thought about yesterday. Then I thought about what I was wore, and how I looked and thought that Echo was crazy for liking me. I must of looked disgusting. Then I thought about how we had spent all night on the phone, and realized he didn't care what I was wearing. That made me all fuzzy inside. I got out of bed and went over to my drawers, pulling out my swim suit and coverup. I needed to work on my tan. I glanced at Sam's bed, and figured maybe she already went to breakfast. I got dressed and went downstairs, finding Sam, Freddie and Spencer sitting at a table munching away on foods of all sorts. They were all in their bathing suits as well.

"Beach?" I asked, pulling up a chair.

"Oh yeah." Sam waved a slice of bacon in my face. "So eat up. We're leaving soon."

I did a double take at Freddie, who was sitting there staring at Sam hazily. I got up and headed for the breakfast buffet.

--

The sun beat down on the sand, making it hard to step on. I had successfully lathered myself with tanning lotion, and laid my towel down on the hot ground and settled myself down for a nice sun-soak. Freddie and Spencer went to put change in the car's pay toll, and Sam was bobbing up and down in the water, looking at the fish. I closed my eyes and turned over.

--

"Where's Sam?" Something tapped my shoulder.

"King Arthur I dropped your sword in my bathtub..." I replied groggily, still dreaming about last years horrible history class.

"What? No, it's me, Freddie. Carly wake up." He shook my shoulder. I sat up slowly and yawned.

"Hey... did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. You've been out for a few hours. I haven't seen Sam at all. You know where she is?" Freddie's face flushed with concern.

"Last I saw her she was looking at fish in the water. But that was a few hours ago, according to you."

"I haven't seen her since."

"What?" My body was wide awake instantly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw her 10 minutes ago, floating the water, then I turn around and she's gone."

"Did you look for her?" I got up and took my sunglasses off, scanning the surface of blue.

"Carly, don't be stupid. Of course I did. I searched the water and the shore. I can't find her." He looked worried.

"Let's go look again. Where's Spence?" I looked around for any sign of my big brother.

"He went for ice cream. Don't worry about him." Freddie waved his hand away, indicating my brother was fine. "I'm going to go search the beach again."

"I'll go look in the water." I said, diving into the warm salty spray. I looked in all the places where I saw her last. Out by the sand banks, near the fish, around the rocky shore, at the buoys. No sign of Sam. I started to panic. I swatted the water frantically, hoping to hit anything relatively Sam-like. That's when it caught my eye. A blonde curl bobbing above the water, seven feet away.

--

"Sam!" I shouted. I swam over to her as fast as I could, and dove down, touching her face. It was cold, and her eyes were shut closed. I dragged her up to the surface, and smacked her cheek.

"Sam wake up. Please wake up!" I cried, feeling real tears run down my face. "Sam..." I carried her back to shore, searching for a lifeguard, only to find his stand at least 10 miles down the beach. I panicked again. "Freddie!" I yelled. "Freddie help me!"

"What? What's wro..." Freddie stopped at the sight of lifeless Sam lying in the sand.

"Freddie please...what do I do?" I cried.

He looked at her. " Revive her or something... Carly! Quick!"

"Freddie I don't know CPR! I didn't pay attention during health class. Stupid Mrs. Diggons and her lame assignments."

"Oh..um..ok." Freddie bent down beside Sam and tilted her head upwards, plugging her nose. He looked like he was about to throw up, but hovered over her and finally put his mouth to hers and gave her two slow breaths. I watched, hopeful. He pushed on her chest, attempting to get her heart beating again, and then gave her some more air. Freddie stayed calm, performing the procedure like he had done it a thousand times. I looked away, not being able to stand seeing Sam this way.

A few minutes passed. Nothing happened.

"Carly...I don't think she's..." Freddie started. He sat back on his heels, exhausted.

"No. No, no, no..." I shook my head and felt the tears glaze over my eyes.

"I can't do anything else..."

"Please, Freddie. Anything. Help her!" I turned around and looked for someone else who could help us. _Where's Spencer? How long does it take for him to get dessert? Death is not an option here! Someone please help us!_ My head throbbed and I felt dizzy, and then I heard a muffled cough come from behind. _Sam! _

Sam opened her eyes and started coughing up a gray mixture of water and blood. I gasped, and breathed in sharply. Freddie looked relieved and sick at the same time, and he pulled her into a tight hug. She coughed some more, and then buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing.


	8. Seafood

"We're going to dinner!" Spencer's voice said through the telephone. "Fancy. Dress up."

I put down the phone and reported the news to Sam, who just grunted and headed for the bathroom. It had been a few days since the beach incident, and we had figured out that Sam's foot had gotten caught in what felt like quick sand, and it wouldn't let her go. Freddie had kept a close eye on Sam ever since, and she had kept her distance away from him. He had gotten mad at her after he found out that she was ok. He said it scared him really bad. Sam just shrank away from everybody since then.

I went through my drawers again, and pulled out a orange patterned skirt and a lacy tank top. I left my hair in its natural wavy state, and put on some lip gloss. Sam emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark jeans and a black flowy top that had a diamond- shaped beaded pattern in the center of it. We went upstairs to meet the boys, who were both in dress pants and nice polos. We called a cab, and made our way to _The Dock, _a high class seafood restaurant.

"We have a little pit stop I have to make before we eat..." Spencer smiled at me widely. The cab pulled up to a red-brick building labeled _Chesapeake Acres_ and Spencer ran out of the car and knocked on one of the doors.

"What the heck is he doing?" Sam asked, staring dumbfounded at the 22 year old's excited actions.

"Hopefully not anything stupid." I said, remembering the last time Spencer had to make a pit stop. We ended up hauling 40 tons of beanbag chair fluff all the way down to the junkyard. I watched as a woman appeared at the door, about 40 or so, and smiled at him. She disappeared for a little while, and in the doorway stood an 14 year old boy.

"Echo!" I whispered. Echo closed the apartment door behind him and headed towards our car. Spencer gave me a quirky face and then sat down next to the cab driver. We all scooted over and made room for the company.

"Hey everyone. Carly." Echo winked at me and I felt my face turn rosy.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said, kind of rudely, I might add.

"Spencer invited me. He said it was a Linnet-free dinner. I'll go for that any day."

I laughed. Spencer was now officially the best brother ever. I pinched his shoulder to let him know that. "So how's it going? Was that your mom?"

"Yeah. She's getting ready to go to work. She's a nurse part time down at the clinic. Linnet sleeping over at a friend's house."

"Friend? That brat is capable of making friends?" Sam looked stunned. "No offense to you, though."

Echo chuckled. "Yeah, amazing, I know. But that's the only thing that keeps her from making me insane. Which, I have to admit, I already am."

We reached the restaurant fairly quickly, and all of us filed out of the cab. The sun was still up and bright, even though it was 8pm. Echo laced his fingers through mine as we walked into the dining area.

"Hello and welcome to _The Dock_, everyone. How many will we be hosting tonight?" A cheery voice said. We turned to find a tall woman, taller than Spencer, holding a bunch of menus. She looked us over, like she was deciding if we were good enough to eat her food, and put a plastic grin on her bony face.

"Um...that's..." Freddie counted us out. "Five."

"Great. Right this way. Follow me, please." The woman led us out to the porch and set down our menus on a table. "Enjoy your meals, and your server will be with you shortly."

We looked through our menus silently, deciding on what drinks to get, when a petite red haired woman walked up to out table.

"Hi, I'm Diane and I'll be your server this evening. Would you care for any beverages?" Diane smiled at Spencer, who dropped his menu and took on a little-kid-in-candy-shop expression.

"Tea. Ice. Tea with ice and sweet. Sweet iced tea. And lemon!" Spencer babbled, and I swore I saw a bit of drool hang from his mouth.

"Sure." Diane giggled and wrote down the order. "And you guys?"

"Mocha colas for the two lovely ladies." Echo answered. "And a water for me."

"Raspberry Lemonade." Freddie gave Diane his order. She wrote it down and whisked away quickly.

"Dude! She's...pretty." Spencer's mouth hung wide open and his eyes stared off into space.

"Uh huh. But you might not be if you look at her like that. Creeper." I pushed up on his chin, making his teeth snap together. "What are you gonna have, Echo?"

"I was thinking crab cakes. What about you?"

"Shrimp scampi." I pretended to rub my tummy in delight. "Sam?"

"Tilapia."

"That's gross." Freddie stuck out his tongue.

"Oh yeah? What are you having?" Sam shot back.

"Salmon burger."

"Nasty."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not as gross as tilapia"

"Your right. It's grosser."

"Ok then! Why don't you just order for each other?" I gazed over at the curly-haired girl next to Freddie.

"Ok." Sam's voice became sickeningly sweet.

Freddie gulped. _She's probably gonna order me something disgusting. So I'll just have to get her something worse...even if I do like her a lot. It's just a friendly competition. _He closed his eyes and pointed to something on the menu._ Brazilian-nut crusted octopus_, it read. He smiled and shut the menu closed.

Sam thought about what to order the computer genius. _I don't know. I mean, I wanna order him something so inedible, but he saved my life. And I owe him for that, and anyways...he looks awful cute in that shirt..._ She looked over the fancy print and eeny meenie mo-ed between two of the top 5 choices. The game landed on _Salmon Burger_, just what he wanted in the first place.

Diane came back, and we all placed our orders, Sam and Freddie just pointing to what they wanted. Sam smiled at him softly and twirled the straw in her soda. 15 minutes later our food arrived.

"Is this hot or is it just you?" Spencer said, attempting to be sexy as he ran his fingers through his hair and wiggled his eyebrows at our server.

"We just took that plate out of the oven, be careful." Diane handed him his dish and he yelped and dropped it onto the table.

_I can't wait to see what Sam does when she gets her plate! _Freddie thought, his face twisting up into a selfish grin.

"Here you go." Diane set the salmon burger in front of Freddie, and his face went from a smirk to surprise. _Oh no..._

"And for you." The waitress placed the breaded octopus on Sam's place mat. Her head whipped around and stared in disbelief.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought you were gonna order me something gross..."

"What _is _this?" She repeated, a little more forceful this time.

"Octopus." Freddie's voice went all quiet and squeaky.

"I don't believe you." Sam gritted her teeth and pushed her plate away.

"Sorry." Freddie's voice reached a new level of high pitchy-ness. He lowered down in his seat and stared at his food.

--

Dinner finished awkwardly, and I ended up splitting my pasta with Sam. Spencer's smooth moves on the waitress were unsuccessful, and Freddie was completely embarrassed. After we finished our meal, Echo lead me to the other side of the deck.

"Hey, I have something I need to ask you." Echo started, and I caught a glimpse of his nervous expression.

"I think your really great, Carly...and I love spending time with you...and I was just wondering...do you want to go out with me? Like, be my girlfriend?" He looked at me with his deep purple eyes and waited. "I completely understand if you don't...I've only known you a little over a week but I really like you, and..."

I smiled, and blushed. "Of course. I really like you too, Echo." Then I reached up and kissed him softly on the mouth. He was a bit stunned, at first, but quickly recovered and kissed me back. A few minutes later we walked back to the others, holding hands, and drove Echo back home. He kissed me again before he got out of the cab, and waved at all of us from his doorway. We made our way back to our hotel thinking different things.

_I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him. But he did order me something with eight legs...and that's just not nice..._

_I'm going to make it up to her...I have to..._

_Diane...oooh..._

_Tonight was absolutely amazing..._

**Eww I absolutely hated the way I ended this chapter. But please review anyway!**


	9. Pictures

"Come on, you guys. I wanna take one of those awesome beach photos, where everybody's wearing white and the ocean looks so unrealistically blue." I said, watching everyone's faces turn to me.

"White?" Freddie said, disgusted.

"Yes!" Spencer threw his fist in the air and did some sort of weird glory dance. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Does this mean we get to go shopping?" Sam eyed me cautiously.

"I hope so." I gave Spencer a pleading look.

"Sure. You've all got money, right?" He took out his wallet. "Dad gave me 200, for food and stuff but since it's out last day tomorrow I figure we can use it."

"I've got 150." I said, taking the 200 I got from dad and deducting the stuff I bought at Universal.

"My mom gave me 50, so I have 100." Freddie held up his wad of cash.

"75." Sam waved her wallet in the air. "No help from parents."

"Ok then. We're all set. Let's go!" I raced out the door and snapped for a cab.

--

"Dude this is so much better than our mall at home." Sam munched on a free cookie sample as we looked around the stores. "Is Echo gonna be in this picture too?"

"That's a good idea. I'll text him." I reached in my purse and grabbed my phone. "He said he'll meet us there, but he'll just take the picture for us 'cuz he doesn't have any fancy white clothes."

"Ok." Sam headed for Hot Topic.

"No! Let's go somewhere we can all try stuff on. Like...Macys." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

When we got to the department store, I had devised a plan.

"Everybody split up and get one outfit and then meet back in this dressing room in one hour, ok?"

"Ok." Replied everyone. Then we all raced to our separate sections.

--

"Who's gonna try on stuff 1st?" Sam yelled. We were all back from out little shopping spree, and sitting in the juniors girl's department dressing room.

"I'll go!" Freddie offered. We waited as he changed into his white button down shirt and khaki pants.

"Perfect." I clapped my hands together. "Next?"

"Me!" Spencer rushed out of his changing room, standing in front of me. "Whatda ya think?" My older brother was full out tourist. He was wearing a white shirt with blue Hawaiian flowers, blue shorts with white flowers, and Hawaiian sandals. He smiled his weird ducky smile.

"Ok then Spence...it's your money." I laughed. "I'll go next."

I stepped out of the room wearing a tan skirt and a white halter top with a Indian pattern at the waist. My white sandals had the same color beads on it that the waist pattern did.

"I love it!" Sam said, looking at my shoes. "The beads are so cool."

"Thanks. And the entire thing only costs 70 bucks." I beamed, proud of my shopping accomplishment. I was never frugal with my money when it came to new clothes.

"You look beautiful, lil' sis." Spencer swooped me up in a death hug and I laughed.

"Ok, now let's see your outfit Sam."

"Do I have to? I mean, it's not that great. It's just clothes." She whined.

"C'mon! Please!" I begged.

"Fine." She mumbled to herself as she went to change.

Sam stepped out of the room in a white spaghetti strap sundress that cut off just above her knees. Her outfit was completed with strappy sandals and a white headband.

I grinned. Spencer smiled happily. Freddie went into utter shock.

"What? You never seen a girl in a dress before?" Sam said icily, glaring at Freddie.

"Not as pretty as that." He said underneath his breath, and added, "Sorry. You look great." more loudly.

"Sam you look amazing!" I squealed.

"Thanks." She managed to get out before rushing to change into her normal attire.

--

We got to the beach, and Echo was already waiting for us. He had on a white polo and jeans, and I kissed him lightly. I handed him my camera and the rest of us gathered together near the waves.

We all took a picture together, then I took one with Echo, despite the fact that his white polo was coffee stained. Echo shot a picture of just me and Sam, then me, Sam and Freddie. I took one with just Freddie, and then just Spencer.

"Come on you guys. We need a picture of you two alone to show on iCarly with the rest of them." I pushed Sam and Freddie closer together. "Besides the picture of you two in the cab."

"What?" Freddie's face twisted up.

"Carls we have enough pictures. Are you sure Echo even knows how to work that camera?" Sam wouldn't budge.

"Yes he knows how to work it! Please you guys. It would mean the world to me."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Come 'ere, Fredward." Freddie nervously stepped closer to Sam and put his arm around her waist as she put hers around his shoulders. They both smiled awkwardly into the camera. Echo chuckled and clicked away, taking an extra two shots just to annoy them.

"Hey you guys wanna stay and watch the sunset?" Echo suggested, knowing that it was my last night here.

"Sounds great." I set up a towel, curling up in his arms and looking out into the sky. Freddie was sitting in the sand a bit away from the rest of us, and the look on his face said he was thinking hard. Sam sat on a blanket that Spencer brought, picking up little hermit crabs as they passed by and chucking them back into the water.


	10. Waves

**sam's pov**

"Hey Sam, could I see you for a sec?" Freddie stood up, dusted himself off and walked towards the shore line. I glanced back, finding Carly curled up in Echo's arms. Spencer was sitting on the beach, watching the couple, tilting his head as if he was deciding whether or not to interrupt the love slugs. I smiled, and got up, following Freddie.

"What's up?" I said, kicking the sand into the water.

Freddie stared out into the distance, admiring the contrast of the blue water against the black sky. "Do you feel small? Out here, against the ocean?"

"Well...yes. It's big. And blue. And I'm small...and...not blue." I gazed over at him sideways. He laughed slightly, but continued looking forward.

"Sam. Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything...everything that happened in Universal, and at the beach, and at the restaurant..." He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. "Please...forgive me, Sam."

I watched as the waves slowly buried my feet in sand. "It wasn't you fault, Freddie. You didn't do anything. I told you that already. Actually, it was partly my fault."

"Hum..." Freddie bent down and picked up a shell, smoothing it over in his hands. "Sam, I just want to let you know how I really feel. Sam...I like you. Like-like you."

I faced him, and looked up into his eyes, which were staring at my mouth. A small smile lingered on his lips. He leaned in towards me, softly touching his mouth to mine. I felt my eyes get wide, but then closed them, leaning in more and tilting my head, deepening the kiss. Freddie put his hands on my head, lightly stroking my hair. We stayed that way for a few more seconds, but then I pulled away, breathing hard. He was gasping for air too, smiling. I took a step back, realizing what had just happened. I took one look at his face, then turned around and ran.

I didn't stop until I was at least a couple miles away from everyone. Tears streamed down my face. Wiping them away, I spit into the sand and ran into the water, feeling the cold saltiness swarm over my body. I dove under each passing wave, getting swept deeper and deeper into the ocean. I picked up a piece of coral and hurled it on to shore. I dove under again, and when I came up for air the coral was floating next to me.

"I don't think drowning yourself is going to help any." I heard Carly's voice say. I looked up and found her standing on the beach, motioning for me to come out of the water.

I swam over to her, my eyes red with tears and salt, and tugged myself up on to land. I felt my sundress sticking to me as I sat down next to Carly in the warm sand.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"This is all some kind of sick joke isn't it?" I said sharply. "Do you guys like seeing me like this or something?"

"Sam, you know that's not true. I hate it when your miserable. It's like when you don't have at least four slices of ham before noon. You get all sad and then punch things."

I laughed slightly, and then turned to my best friend.

"Carly...I just don't know." I said, burring my head in my hands.

Her voice turned serious and she moved closer to me. "Tell me what happened."

"Freddie said he loved me." I lifted my head to see her expression. Her face stayed the same, calm and understanding.

Carly nodded, and put her arm around my shoulder. "And do you love him back? What did you say?"

"That's just it. I didn't say anything. I ran. I just don't get it, we hated each other for so long...and then suddenly he's in love with me? It just doesn't make any sense. None what so ever."

"Maybe he never really hated you. Maybe it was just easier for you two to act like that."

I thought about it. She was right. I never really hated Freddie, it was just that he was someone to pick on. And I guess I was jealous when I found out he liked Carly. I remembered that day when Carly told me, how I had run out of school and stayed at Groovy Smoothie for the rest of the day even though it was only 10am. I remembered how I had gotten a week's detention for that stunt, and a month of no cell phone access.

I sighed. "Ok. Your right. But what do I do? How do I fix this? Where's Echo?" I suddenly realized that he wasn't clinging to Carly's waist.

"Oh he went to help Freddie. He started cutting himself with a piece of a shell."

I laughed suddenly. "Our little dorkward has gone emo on us, hasn't he? Somehow I always new this day would come." I stood up and looked at the sky, which was the perfect shade of dark blue.

"So is everything ok now? You do know what to do, don't you?" Carly stood up next to me.

"Yeah. I get it. Thanks, Carls." I hugged her, and turned back to the direction I came from, walking slowly.


	11. Truth

**i was gonna put this up in a few more days, but ive gotten so many awesome reviews i figure why not put it up now. so here's the conclusion to iGo to Florida. and check out my new story, i'M Still here (seddie again, but with a little twist)**

**sam's pov**

Carly had left early this morning, meeting up with Echo to say their goodbyes. He wouldn't be coming back up to Seattle for another two weeks. I smiled at the thought of my best friend finally having a boyfriend, and then got back to reality. I was planning on going down to the guy's room in 20 minutes, hoping to catch Freddie there. I got dressed, pulling on black tank top with neon skulls and jean shorts. I slipped on my converse sneakers, and left my hair alone, not bothering to search the bathroom floor for a hair tie. Checking myself in the mirror, I grabbed a key off the counter and went up to the 3rd floor.

I knocked cautiously on the door, kind of wishing nobody was in there. I waited a few minutes, and was just about to leave when I heard the deadbolt slide open.

"Sam?" Freddie said, confused and surprised at the same time.

"Hey. We need to talk." I pushed past him and sat on the living room couch.

"Um..yeah. Could I get dressed first?" I glanced at him and realized he was holding a bath towel around his waist, and his hair was dripping wet.

"Please." I looked away, pretending to be absorbed in the magazine that was sitting on the coffee table, my face filling with color at the thought of Freddie.

He came out, decked from head to toe in an orange floral pattern, just like the one Spencer had bought at the mall. I burst out laughing as he gave a quick spin and a model walk.

"You like it?" He grinned.

"No! Freddie what threw up on you?" I clutched my side. He sat down on the couch next to me, and the laughter faded as quickly as it came. "Freddie...sorry about running away like that. I was just so confused and it all happened do fast and I hadn't had any ham in the past two days..."

"It's ok. I understand." He looked down sadly.

"No, Freddie, it's not. Because after I ran I realized that what I did was incredibly stupid. And...I have to tell you something." I paused and looked away. "I love you, Freddie." I breathed out deeply. It felt good to get that off my chest.

"Well I guess this changes things." Freddie said, not looking at me.

"What does?"

"This." He reached out and lightly grabbed my shoulders, pulling me in. He kissed me hard, and I smiled to myself. He pushed away from me, and looked into me eyes.

"I love you too." He pulled me into his arms, and I hugged him tightly, feeling an emptiness inside of me overflow with joy.

Carly was right. This was an amazing summer.

**thats it! the end of this story, but still review! i hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
